


Juno Steel And The Man In Glass (Part 2)

by Sweetlittleoreo



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Non-Binary Character, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Other, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlittleoreo/pseuds/Sweetlittleoreo
Summary: Alternate ending to the episode Juno Steel and The Man In Glass.Written after I listened to Man In Glass Part 1 and had to make them get back together somehow.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Juno Steel And The Man In Glass (Part 2)

"So this, uh... isn't great."  
"No, dear detective, I'm afraid it _isn't_ great. We have got to get that map, Juno."  
"And don't I fucking know that, _Ransom?"_ Juno didn't look at Peter while scaning the busy crowd. You could see the gears in his head spinning and spinning. Or at least that's what Nureyev assumed was happening inside that beautiful head of his– his brain was too busy remembering the texture of Juno's hair under his open palm.  
Nureyev took a deep breath.  
"Where is the map even gonna be stored?" Juno looked up at Peter. "There is a safe, right? Nova has to keep it somewhere safe, right? Somewhere secure.. "  
"We know where the vault is, Juno."  
"We do."  
"Yes. It's literally _on_ the stage."  
"Oh. Oh, you're right." They both looked up at the stage now, where Nova Zolotovna stood proudly infront of a big, silver safe. It was a fancy safe, sure– it was big and classy, a large door and an ornate lock proudly keeping the insides safe.  
At least relatively.  
"Don't you think it's too.. obvious?" Juno looked at him for a second.  
"Would you care to explain what you mean by 'obvious'?"  
"It's just.. a place to revealing to put so many expensive and irreplaceable items in?"  
"It is.. but remember how well guarded this place is. Besides, having the safe so openly here, infront of all of those people, is the safest place to be."  
"It just.. it seems fishy, Nurey– Ransom."  
Peter blinked. 'File it away for future consideration', he insisted.  
He looked at Juno. The lady always had strong guts for things– aside from a few... occurrences, for sure– but most of the time, he was _correct._ and Peter didn't plan to push that fact aside.  
He didn't want Juno to know he thought of him like that, though. That would sure be too much to disclose as of right now.  
Or ever.  
"I might have to agree, detective."

"–and than we have the Gilded Globe of Reaches Far, and Buddy doesn't even have to know of y– _our_ little.. slip."  
Juno wasn't even listening, actually. He was too busy examining Peter's hair– it has gotten a little longer in the time period that has passed since they've last.. _seen_ each other.  
His hair had the best texture between Juno's fingers that night.  
"Yeah, good plan, sounds amazing. Now where do we start?"  
"I go to the back and find a way into this safe. Meanwhile, you make a mess," 'as I always do, right?' Juno snickered to himself "–and when the show stops, and everyone is distracted, you go and.. _seduce_ Mrs. Zolotovna, for luck of a better word."  
"Got it. No worries." Juno's eyes scanned his environment again. It still seems wrong to put all of those expensive items in such an open place, visible for all– but it is an auction, after all. Isn't that the whole point?  
The flashy, expensive jewelry. The even more expensive cosmetic surgeries seen on everyone's faces– and the rags. Those rags were probably super fucking cost-y.  
"I.. won't worry, than." Peter smiled at him with the brightest teeth. Juno almost chocked. "Goodbye, for now, Juno Steel. See you soon."  
And he was gone.

Now the task at hand was simple– he hated leaving Juno to do the flir– distraction, but he was, admittedly, good at that.  
And Peter was good at stealing, so why not, you know?  
He slipped through the crowd smoothly, getting to the back of the room quickly and unnoticed. There were security guards standing at the doors, obviously– but it was easy to distract them and get through, closing the door after him. Swift, easy job.  
He hurried his way over to the back if the stage, waiting for the noise that wasn't late to arrive.  
It was just a few gasps, than became this almost _Serenade_ of voices and yelling and screams and _chaos_.  
Peter smiled, pushing the curtains aside just enough to kneel behind the safe.  
He used a concentrated lazer beam to drill a hole to the back of the metal box, smiling to himself. This was easy enough. Just a small flat tire in their operatio–  
He gasped, the smile slipping right under him.  
Juno was right. This _was_ fishy.  
The safe was empty.

"I can not _believe_ you really said that, Nova!" Juno's head was thrown back in laughter at her story, but if you asked him what it was about, he'd have no idea what to say. He was tuned in to the stage– where Peter was. He knew he was there– he saw the curtains moving slightly, and if he would have paid enough attention, he would have smelt the faintest smell of burning metal.  
"Oh, if I told you even a fraction of the things I've said you'll fall of your heels, lady!" She was laughing too, her hair brushing his arm, his wrist in her hand. "But wait, the story isn't over– when he grabbed for his coat, I said– and you wouldn't believe it when I'll tell you, I swear– I said–"  
"Love!" Peter was walking– no, almost _running_ , towards them, a look on his face Juno could not place.  
"Love. I have to speak with you."  
Panic. It was panic on Nurey– Peter's face.  
Juno's insides turned in dread. This can't be good.  
"Oh, what a shame, My Lady– but we can't make the Sir mad, can we?" She winked at him, letting go of his wrist. "Come by later, Madame Dauphin. I will be waiting."  
Juno thought he saw something in Nureyev's eyes at that moment, but he was probably just letting his desperate hope get to him.  
"It's not there."  
Juno had to take only a second to understand what Peter meant by that.  
"I knew it, Nureyev. _I told you."_  
"I know, Juno."  
"And now– what do we do now? Where could the map be?"  
"She probably has some secure place in some back room– but this place is huge. You can get lost in those back rooms for days."  
"Do you remember the layout of this place? Maybe we can find out the best room from there."  
"Or.." Peter's voice indicated a very specific request.  
"Or.. I can call Rita." Juno signed. His comms beeped.  
"Rita. We need help."  
"what's up, boss?"  
"Thing's shit." He didn't look at Peter. "Don't tell Buddy."

Juno Steel has some stubble now, apparently. Peter wondered if it was a deliberate fashion statement, or just him not having time to shave for a few days– but regardless, is was nice.  
"What are you looking at?" Juno whispered, a fight stimmring in his voice. He was so close, Peter could smell his breath.  
They were in a supply closet. Crammed up, Peter's fancy shoe almost stepping on the edges of Juno's dress.  
"What do you think I'm looking at?" Their eyes were locked shut, and neither of them could look away.  
"We really need to talk." Juno's voice was.. full.  
"What do we have to talk about, Juno?" Peter had to keep his voice calm, even though he was on the edge of breaking apart.  
"You know, _Us?"_  
"What about _us?"_  
"Can you just stop it, Nureyev?" Juno's voice rose to an almost shout, still maintaining the whispering they had to do. "I know it was my fault. I knew I fucked up– I–"  
"You _left_ , Juno!"  
_"I know."_ he sounded frustrated. Why was _he_ frustrated?  
"I know I left. Without even a note. I _fucked up._ And I _hurt you._ And it will never stop being like... like a fucking nail stuck in my heart. And I was stupid, and selfish, and I wasn't _mature_ enough for that– for _you_ – I wasn't even mature enough to _tell_ you all of that– and I was so scared, Peter, I was so scared–"  
"Juno."  
"Yes?"  
"I forgive you." And with that, Peter took Juno's jaw in his hand and pushed their lips together.  
"Peter..." Juno's hands found their way around Peter's neck, pulling him closer. Peter's hand caressed Juno's cheek gently, his other hand holding to the back of his neck and deepening their kiss.  
Peter pulled away for a second, just to softly mutter Juno's name, an action that made Juno sigh softly and look at him, his gaze full of emotion Peter almost couldn't comprehend– but he felt them all too.  
They kissed again. And again.  
"Juno." Peter pulled back a second time. "We must finish the mission."  
Juno looked at him with a confused, soft expression that made Peter's heart pound faster. "Do we have to?"  
"I– yes, we kind of have to." Peter cleared his throat.  
"Yeah... yeah, right. You're right." Juno looked at him with a bit more focus. Than his gaze dropped to Peter's lips. "Just.. just a second."  
He pulled Peter into him, his lips soft and welcoming. He was sweet, and warm, and his hand slipped to Peter's back, trailing a pattern of affection–  
"Mmmph– we have to go, Juno." Peter pulled away.  
"Yeah." Juno straightened the front of his dress, and ruffled Peter's hair with his hand. It felt so good to touch him again. "Now we go."

"I'm so proud of you two." Buddy smiled at them from across the dining table.  
"You di such a great, flawless job."  
Their eyes crossed for a moment. Yeah, right.  
They were in their spaceship now— the Gilded Globe of Reaches Far was sound and locked in a safe abroad the ship. They did it– their first job under Buddy's new group of thieves. A successful heist.  
Very successful indeed.  
Rita coughed.  
"Do you have something to add, Rita?"  
"Oh no Miss Aurinko, I have nothing to add! I just– there is some awful _dust_ in here–" she coughed again, her eyes piercing Juno. He smiled at her.

Peter almost jumped the whole table when he felt something brush his knee– but than realized it was Juno's knee, and almost jumped the table again.  
Juno's leg pushed against his– very cheekily, he might say– and he almost groaned out loud. He let his hand slip to Juno's thigh– slowly brushing his fingers against the fabric of his pants, and than putting his palm on it, moving his thumb over it again and again.  
He could feel Juno getting warmer every second, and his piercing eyes drilling through his skull.  
"Well, I– I have to go take a... shower, I think." Juno stood up abruptly.  
"Oh, have fun, Mista steel!" Juno nodded, rushing off down the hallway.  
Buddy's eyes darted between Juno's disappearing figure and Peter. "Do you have to go take a shower too, Mr... Ransom?"  
"I think I might need one indeed." He stood up too. "Farewell, Buddy. Rita." He nodded, walking gracefully down the same hallway Juno went down.

He was waiting in Nureyev's room, obviously. Where else would he wait?  
He wondered if he should sit on the bed. Take off his shirt?  
Both he and Peter had already changed into comfortable clothes– Peter's tie was hanging from the chair on his bedside.  
Juno stepped around, waiting. Peter is not supposed to take long anyway.

Peter knew he'd be in his room.  
He opened the door to find him standing there, his simple clothes and his special, shiny smile, and his face– just– his _face._  
Peter stepped and grabbed the front of his shirt before Juno even had time to respond.  
"Eager." He taunted him, their faces mere centimeters apart.  
"of course I am, Steel." Peter's eyes darted between Juno's eye, and his nose, and his lips– those damn magical lips of his– "who wouldn't be?"  
Juno kissed him first.  
He pushed his hands in Peter's hair, his body pressing against him eagerly. Peter's hands were on Juno's waist, pressing him even more. Their hips flash against each other, Juno deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing inside Peter's mouth. He moaned, pulling at his hair, pulling at his shirt, his pants– his hands were on every part of Peter that he could reach. He grabbed at him.  
Peter took him by his hips, swinging him so he's hanging to him with his legs, held up. Juno sighed in a low voice that made Peter go just a little bit crazy. He gasped for air, opening his eyes for a second, just to look at Juno's beautiful face. Juno looked back at him.  
"Hey." His voice was raspy from kisses. "What are you looking at?"  
"You." Peter was whispering. This conversation was for them, and them only. "So glad I can do that now." He kissed Juno's cheek, than his jaw, than his neck.  
Juno moaned quietly, brushing Peter's shoulders with his open palms.  
"Glad you can do _that_ now..." Juno chuckled.  
Peter smiled at him. "And that?"  
He threw him into the bed, climbing on top of him while pulling is shirt off.  
"Mmmm... that specifically. Very hot." Juno's hands traveled across Peter's chest, than his abdomen, than his pants, sliding them off in a swift motion. Peter kicked them the rest of their way down.  
Peter's hands moved Juno's shirt up his torso, his hands brushing and caressing every part of him they could find– every piece of skin was touched by the warm hands, and when he turned his head down to kiss every part of him too, Juno couldn't suppress his moans, his hands traveling up Peter's back, to his neck, ending up buried in his soft hair.  
The gasps and moans that came after that were all very, very pleased.

"Peter Nureyev."  
"Juno steel."  
They were laying down on the bed, facing each other. Their body's pressed against each other, their arms wrapped around each other, their legs tangled.  
"I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry too, Juno. It wasn't.. it wasn't your time, than. I rushed you."  
"I– yeah. It wasn't our time."  
Peter pressed closer.  
"I'm a fool." He said.  
"No. This time I'm the bigger fool." The edges of a mischievous smile could be seen on Juno's lips.  
Peter stole it by pressing their lips together for a sweet, long kiss.  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too."

Peter stayed awake for hours.  
At some point, he could feel Juno's arms tightening around him, his body pressing as close to him as he possibly could.  
He smiled into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my tiny fic!  
> I'm not a native english speaker so I hope it was okay to read..  
> Go check me out on tumblr at [@sweetlittleoreo ](http://sweetlittleoreo.tumblr.com)


End file.
